Anexo:Versiones de canciones de The Beatles interpretadas por otros artistas
Solistas y grupos que versionaron algún tema del catálogo musical de los Beatles en sus discos o en una actuación en vivo, exceptuando a los propios ex-componentes de la banda británica. 0-9 801 *"Tomorrow Never Knows" (801 Live; 1976) A Bryan Adams *"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" (grabada en la BBC Radio 2 con ocasión del 40º aniversario del Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band; 2007) Aerosmith *"Come Together" (interpretada en la película de 1978 Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) *"I'm Down" (Permanent Vacation; 1987) *"Helter Skelter" (Pandora's Box; 1991) Allister *"I Saw Her Standing There" (del EP editado solo en Japón Guilty Pleasures; 2006) Herb Alpert & The Tijuana Brass *"All My Loving" (South of the Border; 1964) *"With a Little Help from My Friends" (Herb Alpert's Ninth; 1967) *"Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" (Warm; 1969) *"I'll Be Back" (The Brass Are Comin'; 1969) *"And I Love Her" (Lost Treasures: Rare & Unreleased; 2005) Alvin and the Chipmunks *"All My Loving", "Do You Want to Know a Secret", "She Loves You", "From Me to You", "Love Me Do", "Twist and Shout", "A Hard Day's Night", "P.S. I Love You", "I Saw Her Standing There", "Can't Buy Me Love", "Please Please Me", "I Want to Hold Your Hand" (The Chipmunks Sing The Beatles Hits; 1964) Ambrosia *"Magical Mystery Tour" (interpretada en la película de 1976 All This and World War II) Tori Amos *"Happiness Is a Warm Gun" (Strange Little Girls; 2001) Fiona Apple *"Across the Universe" (interpretada en la película de 1998 Pleasantville) Billie Joe Armstrong *"Across the Universe" (interpretada, junto a otros artistas, en la 47ª edición de los Premios Anuales de los Grammy; 2005) Athlete *"Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" (grabada en la BBC Radio 2 con ocasión del 40º aniversario del Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band; 2007) Pedro Aznar *"Across the Universe" B Bad Brains *"Day Tripper" (interpretada en vivo en 1987, combinada con un tema de los Rolling Stones —"She's a Rainbow"—, aparecería después en el álbum The Youth Are Getting Restless; 1990) Joan Baez *"Eleanor Rigby" (Joan; 1967) *"Yesterday" (Joan Baez in Italy; 1967) *"Let It Be" (Blessed Are...; 1971) Bananarama (con Lananeeneenoonoo) *"Help!" (sencillo de 1989) Carl Barât *"A Day in the Life" (grabada en la BBC Radio 2 con ocasión del 40º aniversario del álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band; 2007) Shirley Bassey *"Something" (Something; 1970) *"The Fool on the Hill" (sencillo de 1971) *"Eleanor Rigby" (Shirley Bassey Sings the Movies; 1995) *"Hey Jude" (The Birthday Concert; 1997) The Beach Boys *"I Should Have Known Better", "Tell Me Why", "You've Got to Hide Your Love Away" (Beach Boys' Party!; 1965) *"With a Little Help from My Friends" (Rarities; 1983) Jeff Beck *"She's a Woman" (Blow by Blow; 1975) *"A Day in the Life" (del álbum recopilatorio de versiones de los Beatles producido por George Martin In My Life ''; 1998) Bee Gees *"Golden Slumbers"/"Carry That Weight", "She Came in Through the Bathroom Window", "Sun King" (interpretadas en la película de 1976 ''All This and World War II) *"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band", "With a Little Help from My Friends", "Getting Better", "I Want You (She's So Heavy)", "Good Morning Good Morning", "Nowhere Man", "Polythene Pam", "She Came in Through the Bathroom Window", "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise)", "She's Leaving Home", "Because", "Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!", "Carry That Weight", "A Day in the Life" (interpretadas en la película de 1978 Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Adrian Belew *"I'm Down" (Twang Bar King; 1983) *"If I Fell" (Acoustic Adrian Belew; 1995) *"Free as a Bird" (Belew Prints: The Acoustic Adrian Belew Volume Two; 1998) Billy J. Kramer with the Dakotas *"Do You Want to Know a Secret" (sencillo, Parlophone R 5023, 26 abril 1963) *"I'll Be on My Way" (cara B del sencillo "Do You Want to Know a Secret") *"I Call Your Name" (cara B del sencillo "Bad to Me", Parlophone R 5049, 26 julio 1963) Björk *"The Fool on the Hill" (interpretada en el álbum Björk de 1977 como "Álfur út úr hól") Blood, Sweat & Tears *"Got to Get You into My Life" (New City; 1975) James Blunt *"Rocky Racoon" Boney M. *"Two of Us" (Oceans of Fantasy; 1979) Bon Jovi *"With a Little Help from My Friends" (interpretada en la MTV el 27 de octubre de 1992 en el Kaufman Astoria de Nueva York) *"Help!" (interpretada en varios conciertos de la gira mundial de 1993) *"Helter Skelter" (interpretada en un concierto en el Times Square neoyorquino con ocasión de la entrega de los Premios de la MTV, y en otros conciertos de la gira de 1995) *"Here Comes the Sun" (interpretada como homenaje al entonces recién fallecido George Harrison en la ceremonia de entrega de los Premios VH1 de 2001) *"Twist and Shout" (interpretada en vivo como bis en varias giras por todo el mundo, incluida la One Wild Night Tour -marzo a julio de 2001- y la Bounce Tour -diciembre 2002 a agosto 2003) *"Let It Be" (interpretada, junto a varios artistas británicos, al final del Royal Variety Performance el 3 de diciembre de 2007 en el Empire Theatre, Liverpool, Reino Unido) Bono *"Across the Universe" (interpretada, junto a otros artistas, en la 47ª edición de los Premios Anuales de los Grammy; 2005) *"I Am the Walrus", "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" (interpretadas en la película de 2007 Across the Universe) David Bowie *"Across the Universe" (Young Americans; 1975) Boyz II Men *"Yesterday" (II; 1994) Billy Bragg *"She's Leaving Home" (sencillo de 1988) Russell Brand *"When I'm Sixty-Four" (grabada en la BBC Radio 2 con ocasión del 40º aniversario del álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band; 2007) James Brown *"Something" (cara B del sencillo "Think" de 1973) Enrique Bunbury *"Come Together" (del maxi sencillo "Planeta Sur" de 1998) C Callejeros *"One After 909" (Obras 2004 En Directo; 2008) Andrés Calamaro *"Golden Slumbers" (Inéditos + rarezas + canciones; 1998) *"The Long and Winding Road", "I Will", "You Won't See Me", "Oh! Darling", "Sexy Sadie" (El salmón; 2000) *"Ticket to Ride", "Nowhere Man" (del Programa 4 de Radio Salmón Vaticano, 2003) *"Helter Skelter" ( Obras Incompletas; 2009) The Carpenters *"Ticket to Ride" (del álbum Offering —rebautizado, después del pequeño éxito de la canción, como Ticket to Ride—; 1969) Jim Carrey *"I Am the Walrus" (del álbum recopilatorio de versiones de los Beatles producido por George Martin In My Life ''; 1998) Johnny Cash *"In My Life" (''American IV: The Man Comes Around; 2002) Eva Cassidy *"Yesterday" (American Tune; 2003) Ray Charles *"Yesterday" (Ray Charles Invites You to Listen; 1967) *"Eleanor Rigby" (A Portrait of Ray; 1968) *"The Long and Winding Road", "Something" (Volcanic Action of My Soul; 1971) *"Let It Be" (homenaje a John Lennon en mayo de 1990) The Chemical Brothers *"Tomorrow Never Knows" (inspiración para la composición de "Setting Sun"; sencillo, 1996) *"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise)" (Radio 1 Anti-Nazi Mix; 1997) Cher *"The Long and Winding Road" (Half-Breed; 1973) The Christians *"Here Comes the Sun" (Soul from Liverpool; 2009) Eric Clapton *"If I Needed Someone", "While My Guitar Gently Weeps", "Something" (interpretadas en el concierto por George Harrison del 29 de noviembre de 2002 en el primer aniversario del fallecimiento del cantante. "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" y "Something" fueron interpretadas junto a Paul McCartney. Concert for George: álbum y DVD publicados en noviembre de 2003) Petula Clark *"I Want To Hold Your Hand" (The International Hits; 1965) *"We Can Work It Out" (My Love; 1966) *"Here, There and Everywhere" (Colour My World / Who Am I; 1967) Joe Cocker *"I'll Cry Instead" (sencillo de 1964) *"With a Little Help from My Friends" (With a Little Help from My Friends; 1969) *"She Came In Through the Bathroom Window", "Something" (Joe Cocker!; 1969) *"You've Got to Hide Your Love Away" (Night Calls; 1991) *"Let It Be" (The Long Voyage Home; 1995) *"Come Together" (en la versión estadounidense del álbum Hymn for My Soul, y en la película Across the Universe; 2007) Phil Collins *"Tomorrow Never Knows" (Face Value; 1981) *"Carry That Weight"/"Golden Slumbers"/"The End" (del álbum recopilatorio de versiones de los Beatles producido por George Martin In My Life ''; 1998) Sean Connery *"In My Life" (del álbum recopilatorio de versiones de los Beatles producido por George Martin ''In My Life ''; 1998) Alice Cooper *"Because" (interpretada en la película de 1978 ''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Chris Cornell *"You've Got to Hide Your Love Away" (BBC Sessions; 2006) Coroner *"I Want You (She's So Heavy)" (sencillo de 1991) Elvis Costello *"You've Got to Hide Your Love Away" (Kojak Variety; 1995) Jonathan Coulton *"I Will" (Thing-a-Week Two; 2006) Crosby, Stills & Nash *"Blackbird" (interpretada en el Festival de Woodstock, 1969) *"In My Life" (After The Storm; 1994) Sheryl Crow *"Mother Nature's Son" (interpretada en la película de 2001 I Am Sam) *"Here Comes the Sun" (interpretada en la película de 2007 Bee Movie) Celia Cruz *"Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" (Tropical Tribute to The Beatles; 1996) Jamie Cullum *"Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!" (grabada en la BBC Radio 2 con ocasión del 40º aniversario del álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band; 2007) D Dave Matthews Band *"Blackbird" (interpretada en vivo en 2005) *"In My Life" (interpretada como tributo a John Lennon) Dead Kennedys *"Back in the U.S.S.R." (interpretada en vivo el 3 de marzo de 1979, aparece posteriormente en el álbum en vivo Live at the Deaf Club de 2004) Deep Purple *"Help!" (apareció en el álbum debut del grupo: Shades of Deep Purple; 1968) *"We Can Work It Out" (apareció, con una primera parte titulada "Exposition" como abertura del tema, en el segundo álbum de la banda: The Book of Taliesyn; 1969) Def Leppard *"Come Together" (interpretada brevemente en vivo como parte integrante del tema "Rock of Ages Medley", que incluía también "Not Fade Away", de Buddy Holly; "My Generation", de los Who; "Radar Love", de Golden Earring; y "Whole Lotta Love", de Led Zeppelin. La actuación tuvo lugar en 1987 en el concierto de Tilburgo, Holanda. El tema "Rock of Ages Medley" de esta actuación aparecería en su cuarto álbum de 1987, Hysteria, en un segundo disco extra en la edición especial de 2006) John Denver *"When I'm Sixty-Four" (Rhymes and Reasons; 1969) *"Eleanor Rigby", "Golden Slumbers" (Whose Garden Was This; 1970) *"Let It Be" (Poems, Prayers & Promises; 1971) *"Mother Nature's Son" (Rocky Mountain High; 1972) Dimension Zero *"Helter Skelter" (incluida en la reedición del EP Penetrations from the Lost World; 2003) Céline Dion *"Here, There and Everywhere" (del álbum recopilatorio de versiones de los Beatles producido por George Martin In My Life ''; 1998) *"Something" (cantada junto a Joe Walsh en un especial de la CBS en febrero de 2008) Pete Doherty *"A Day in the Life" (grabada en la BBC Radio 2 con ocasión del 40º aniversario del álbum ''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band; 2007) Plácido Domingo *"Yesterday" (The Domingo Songbook; 1992) Dream Theater *"Happiness Is a Warm Gun" *"Golden Slumbers", "Carry That Weight", "The End" (retituladas en su conjunto como "the Abbey Road Medley" en la versión de este grupo musical) Duncan Dhu *"Don't Let Me Down" (interpretada en vivo en 1997, aparece en el disco doble recopilatorio 20 años de canciones; 2005) Bob Dylan *"Yesterday" (interpretada en estudio junto a George Harrison en 1970) *"Something" (interpretada el 13 de noviembre de 2002 en el Madison Square Garden de Nueva York como tributo a George Harrison en el primer aniversario de su muerte) E Earth, Wind & Fire *"Got to Get You into My Life" (interpretada en la película de 1978 Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Echo and the Bunnymen *"All You Need Is Love" (cantada en vivo, se incluiría en la cara B de su sencillo "Seven Seas"; 1984) Electric Light Orchestra *"Day Tripper" (sencillo de 1974) Mikel Erentxun *"Don't Let Me Down", "The Long and Winding Road" (incluidas en la versión de 2 CD del álbum recopilatorio Éxitos; 2004) David Essex *"Yesterday" (interpretada en la película de 1976 All This and World War II) Estelares *"And Your Bird Can Sing" (incluida en el álbum Lados B; 2002) F Los Fabulosos Cadillacs *"Strawberry Fields Forever" (Rey azúcar; 1995) José Feliciano *"In My Life", "And I Love Her", "Here, There and Everywhere" (Feliciano!; 1968) *"She's a Woman", "Lady Madonna", "Hey Jude" (10 to 23; 1969) *"Day Tripper", "A Day in the Life" (Alive Alive-o! Live at London Palladium; 1969) *"Help!", "And I Love Her" (Light My Fire; 1969) *"Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)", "She Came In Through the Bathroom Window", "Blackbird", "Yesterday", "Let It Be" (Fireworks; 1970) Franz Ferdinand *"It Won't Be Long" Bryan Ferry *"She's Leaving Home" (interpretada en la película de 1976 All This and World War II) Ella Fitzgerald *"A Hard Day's Night" (Ella In Hamburg; 1965) *"Can't Buy Me Love" (interpretada por Ella Fitzgerald & Johnnie Spence and His Orchestra en el álbum Ella & Louis; 1966) *"Hey Jude" (Sunshine Of Your Love; 1968) *"Got to Get You into My Life", "Savoy Truffle" (Ella; 1969) The Four Seasons *"We Can Work It Out" (interpretada en la película de 1976 All This and World War II) Aretha Franklin *"Let It Be", "Eleanor Rigby" (This Girl's in Love with You; 1970) *"The Long and Winding Road" (Young, Gifted and Black; 1972) *"Lady Madonna" (cantada como sintonía de tres de los capítulos de la serie americana Grace Under Fire en 1994) The Fray *"Fixing a Hole" (grabada en la BBC Radio 2 con ocasión del 40º aniversario del álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band; 2007) Peter Frampton *"With a Little Help from My Friends", "Getting Better", "Good Morning Good Morning", "She Came in Through the Bathroom Window", "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise)", "Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!", "Golden Slumbers", "The Long and Winding Road" (interpretadas en la película de 1978 Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) *"While My Guitar Gently Weeps" (Now; 2003) G Peter Gabriel *"Strawberry Fields Forever" (interpretada en la película de 1976 All This and World War II) Garbage *"Don't Let Me Down" (interpretada de forma irónica con ocasión de la reapertura del Parlamento Escocés en 1999) Charly García *"There's a Place", "Ticket to Ride" (incluidas en el álbum en vivo Estaba en llamas cuando me acosté, acreditado a su banda Casandra Lange; 1995) *"It's Only Love" (incluida en el álbum en vivo Demasiado ego; 1999) *"I Saw Her Standing There" (interpretada en vivo en 1994) Jerry Garcia Band *"Dear Prudence" (interpretada en la primavera de 1990, fue incluida en el álbum en vivo Jerry Garcia Band de 1991; también aparece en el disco extra del álbum en vivo After Midnight: Kean College, 2/28/80 (2004), en la versión interpretada del 29 de febrero de 1980) *"Eleanor Rigby" (incluida como "Eleanor Rigby Jam" —junto a "After Midnight" de J.J. Cale— en el álbum en vivo After Midnight: Kean College, 2/28/80; 2004) Art Garfunkel *"I Will" (Songs from a Parent to a Child; 1997) Marvin Gaye *"Yesterday" (That's the Way Love Is; 1970) The Georgia Satellites *"Don't Pass Me By" (Open All Night; 1988) Peter Grant *"I Saw Her Standing There" Grateful Dead *"Blackbird" (interpretada en vivo en el verano de 1988) *"Tomorrow Never Knows" (interpretada numerosas veces en vivo entre 1992 y 1994) *"Hey Jude" (interpretada en vivo en la primavera de 1969, y entre septiembre de 1985 y julio de 1990 —en esta segunda época listada como "Hey Jude Finale" al estar emparejada con el tema "Dear Mr Fantasy"—) Dave Grohl *"Blackbird" (interpretada en vivo) Guadalcanal Diary *"And Your Bird Can Sing" (2 x 4; 1987) Vince Guaraldi *"Eleanor Rigby" (Alma-Ville; 1969) Guns N' Roses *"Happiness is a Warm Gun" (interpretada en vivo durante el Use Your Illusion Tour (24 de mayo de 1991 - 17 julio de 1993) Guster *"Two of Us" (Satellite EP; 2007) H Debbie Harry *"Strawberry Fields Forever" (cantada en el álbum Rey azúcar (1995) como artista invitada de Los Fabulosos Cadillacs) Richie Havens *"Eleanor Rigby" (Mixed Bag; 1967) *"Rocky Raccoon" (sencillo de 1969) *"Strawberry Fields Forever", "Lady Madonna", "She's Leaving Home", "With a Little Help from My Friends" (incluidas en el doble álbum Richard P. Havens, 1983, de 1969. La canción "With a Little Help from My Friends" está interpretada en vivo.) *"Here Comes the Sun" (Alarm Clock; 1970) Helloween *"All My Loving" (Metal Jukebox; 1999) *"Something" (cara B del sencillo "Lay All Your Love On Me" extraído del álbum Metal Jukebox y editado en Japón en 1999) Jimi Hendrix *"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" (interpretada en directo el 4 de julio de 1967 en el escenario del Saville Theatre de Brian Epstein solo unos días después de editarse el álbum del cual procede la canción. Fue interpretada alguna vez más, una de ellas en el "Christmas on Earth Concert" de diciembre de 1967) *"Day Tripper" (interpretada en vivo en la BBC el 15 de diciembre de 1967, aparecería en el álbum recopilatorio BBC Sessions de 1998) *"Tomorrow Never Knows" (interpretada en vivo en 1968 en el club neoyorquino "Scene" junto al cantante Jim Morrison, el tema aparecería en el álbum Bleeding Heart de 1994) Kristin Hersh *"Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey" (cara B del sencillo "Echo" extraido del álbum Sky Motel de 1999) I J Michael Jackson *Come Together Jefferson Starship-TNG Billy Joel *Back in the U.S.S.R. Elton John *"I Saw Her Standing There" *"Come Together" *"Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" (interpretada en la película de 1976 All This and World War II) Jonas Brothers *"Hello Goodbye" Norah Jones *"Across the Universe" (interpretada, junto a otros artistas, en la 47ª edición de los Premios Anuales de los Grammy; 2005) Tom Jones *"The Long and Winding Road" *"Come Together" The Jam The John Butler Trio *"Come Together" Julian Lennon *"It Won't Be Long" K Chaka Khan *"We Can Work It Out" Kansas *"Eleanor Rigby" Kaiser Chiefs *"Getting Better" (grabada en la BBC Radio 2 con ocasión del 40º aniversario del álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band; 2007) Alicia Keys *"Across the Universe" (interpretada, junto a otros artistas, en la 47ª edición de los Premios Anuales de los Grammy; 2005) The Killers *"Helter Skelter" Leandro Kalén *"I´ve got a feeling" *"Julia" L James Last Jerry Lee Lewis *"I Saw Her Standing There" with Little Richard David Lee Roth *"Tomorrow Never Knows" Linkin Park *Yesterday Kenny Loggins *"Here There and Everywhere" *"Goodnight" on More Songs from Pooh Corner 2000 Claudine Longet *"Here, There and Everywhere" *"When I'm Sixty-Four" *"Good Day Sunshine" Lydia *"Across the universe" 2001 Anni-Frid Lyngstad *"Can't Buy Me Love" 1981 Jeff Lynne *"With a Little Help from My Friends"/"Nowhere Man" (interpretadas en la película de 1976 All This and World War II) M Madonna *Imagine Mae Mägo de Oz *While My Guitar Gently Weeps Marillion *Blackbird Paul Mauriat The Magic Numbers *"She's Leaving Home" (grabada en la BBC Radio 2 con ocasión del 40º aniversario del álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band; 2007) Phil Manzanera The Mamas and The Papas Maroon 5 *If I Fell Steve Martin *"Maxwell's Silver Hammer" (interpretada en la película de 1978 Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Jesse McCartney *Blackbird Marilyn Manson *Come Together Massacre y Corvata Corvalan *Helter Skelter Mireille Mathieu y John Davidson *All My Loving *Can't Buy Me Love *Michelle Barry McGuire Mcfly *She Loves You *I Want To Hold Your Hand *Help! Sarah McLachlan *"Blackbird" (interpretada en la película de 2001 I Am Sam) Meat Loaf *Let It Be Bill Medley Liza Minnelli *Imagine Kylie Minogue *Help Sergio Mendes & Brasil '66 *"Day Tripper" *"With a Little Help from My Friends" *"The Fool on the Hill" Wes Montgomery *"A Day in the Life" *"Eleanor Rigby" Keith Moon * "When I'm Sixty-Four" (interpretada en la película de 1976 All This and World War II) *"In My Life" Alanis Morissette *"Happiness Is a Warm Gun" Jim Morrison Motley Crue *Paperback Writer *Helter Skelter Nana Mouskouri *Let it Be *Yesterday N Colin Newman Olivia Newton-John *The Long and Winding Road Harry Nilsson Nirvana *If I Fell *I Want To Hold Your Hand *I Feel Fine *All You Need Is Love O Oasis *"I Am the Walrus" *"You've Got to Hide Your Love Away" *"Helter Skelter" *"Within You Without You" (grabada en la BBC Radio 2 con ocasión del 40º aniversario del álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band; 2007) *"Tomorrow Never Knows" *"Help" Billy Ocean *The Long and Winding Road Oingo Boingo *"I Am the Walrus" (Boingo; 1994) Ozzy Osbourne * In My Life P Pain *Eleanor Rigby Panic at the Disco *Eleanor Rigby Jaco Pastorius *Blackbird Pearl Jam *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away Joe Perry *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers Taxman I need you Phish *"A Day in the Life" *"Back in the U.S.S.R." *"Dear Prudence" *"Glass Onion" *"Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da" *"Wild Honey Pie" *"The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill" *"While My Guitar Gently Weeps" *"Happiness Is a Warm Gun" *"Martha My Dear" *"I'm So Tired" *"Blackbird" *"Piggies" *"Rocky Raccoon" *"Don't Pass Me By" (Ringo Starr) *"Why Don't We Do It in the Road?" *"I Will" *"Julia" *"Birthday" *"Yer Blues" *"Mother Nature's Son" *"Everybody's Got Something to Hide Except Me and My Monkey" *"Sexy Sadie" *"Helter Skelter" *"Long, Long, Long" *"Revolution 1" *"Honey Pie" *"Savoy Truffle" *"Cry Baby Cry" *"Revolution 9" Wilson Pickett Courtney Pine Pink Floyd *"Across The Universe" Pixies The Plague *"Come Together" Elvis Presley *Yesterday *Hey Jude *Something Billy Preston *Blackbird *"Get Back" (interpretada en la película de 1978 Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band) Prince *While My Guitar Gently Weeps Puffy * Lucy in the sky with diamonds (Hataraku Otoko, 2006) Q Queen *I Feel Fine R Corinne Bailey Rae *Golden Slumbers *Carry That Weight *The End Rare Earth *Eleanor Rigby (Ecology, 1970) Rascal Flatts *Revolution 1 Razorlight *"With a Little Help from My Friends" (grabada en la BBC Radio 2 con ocasión del 40º aniversario del álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band; 2007) Otis Redding Helen Reddy * "The Fool on the Hill" (interpretada en la película de 1976 All This and World War II) The Residents *"Being for the Benefit of Mr. Kite!" Little Richard *"I Saw Her Standing There" con Jerry Lee Lewis Johnny Rivers Kenny Rogers *The Long and Winding Road The Rolling Stones *"Come Together" *"I Wanna Be Your Man" The Roots *"Come Together" Axl Rose y Bruce Springsteen *"Come Together" (interpretada en 1994 con ocasión de la admisión en ese año de Elton John en el Salón de la Fama del Rock and Roll) Linda Ronstadt Diana Ross *The Long and Winding Road *I Will *Come Together Hugo Ruiz *Help! *Yesterday *Roll over Beethoven Running Wild *Revolution S The Sandpipers *"Yesterday" *"And I Love Her" Leo Sayer *"I Am the Walrus", "Let It Be", "The Long and Winding Road" (interpretadas en la película de 1976 All This and World War II) *The Long and Winding Road Peter Sellers *A Hard Day's Night *Help! *She Loves You The Shadows Del Shannon *From Me To You William Shatner Michelle Shocked Siouxsie & The Banshees *"Dear Prudence" Frank Sidebottom Elliott Smith *Blackbird *"Because" Patti Smith * "Within You Without You" The Smiths Across The Universe Nina Simone *Here Comes the Sun Frank Sinatra *Something *Yesterday Slash *"Across the Universe" (interpretada, junto a otros artistas, en la 47ª edición de los Premios Anuales de los Grammy; 2005) Soda Stereo *I Want You (She's So Heavy) Sonic Youth Soundgarden *Helter Skelter *Come Together Regina Spektor Bruce Springsteen *Come Together Stars on 45 Status Quo *"Getting Better" (interpretada en la película de 1976 All This and World War II) Stereophonics *"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise)" (grabada en la BBC Radio 2 con ocasión del 40º aniversario del álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band; 2007) Rod Stewart * "Get Back" (interpretada en la película de 1976 All This and World War II) *In My Life Stephen Stills Sting *"A Day in the Life" Stone Temple Pilots *Revolution 1 Jim Sturgess Styx The Supremes *Come Together *Yesterday T Serj Tankian Roger Taylor *Golden Slumbers *Carry That Weight *The End *Working Class Hero (Incluida en su álbum "Electric Fire" de 1998 Tesla *"We Can Work It Out" Thrice *Eleanor Rigby Throwing Muses Travis *"Lovely Rita" (grabada en la BBC Radio 2 con ocasión del 40º aniversario del álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band; 2007) *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away The Triffids Three Dog Night Three Wize Men Steven Tyler *"Across the Universe" (interpretada, junto a otros artistas, en la 47ª edición de los Premios Anuales de los Grammy; 2005) Tina Turner *"Come Together" (interpretada en la película de 1976 All This and World War II) Toto *While My Guitar Gently Weeps Transatlantic *"Strawberry Fields Forever" *"She's So Heavy" *"You Never Give Me Your Money" *"Mean Mr Mustard" *"Polythene Pam" *"She Came In Through The Bathroom Window" *"Golden Slumbers" *"Carry That Weight" *"The End" *"Her Majesty" Trouble *"Tomorrow Never Knows" The Tubes *"I Saw Her Standing There" Type O Negative U U2 *You've Got to Hide Your Love Away *Helter Skelter *Rain *Help! *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *Blackbird *Instant karma *"Happiness Is a Warm Gun" Umphrey's McGee Carrie Underwood Unkle Bob V Eddie Vedder *"You've Got to Hide Your Love Away" (interpretada en la película de 2001 I Am Sam) The Verve The View *I've Just Seen a Face The Vines *Helter Skelter *"I'm Only Sleeping" (interpretada en la película de 2001 I Am Sam) The Ventures Victor Wooten Norwegian Wood W Rufus Wainwright *"Across the Universe" (interpretada en la película de 2001 I Am Sam) Dionne Warwick Roger Waters The Wedding Present con Amelia Fletcher *Getting Better Scott Weiland *"Across the Universe" (interpretada, junto a otros artistas, en la 47ª edición de los Premios Anuales de los Grammy; 2005) Paul Weller Wet Wet Wet *"With a Little Help from My Friends" (sencillo de 1988) Whitesnake *Day Tripper The White Stripes *While My Guitar Gently Weeps White Zombie *Helter Skelter The Who *"I Saw Her Standing There" Brian Wilson *"Across the Universe" (interpretada, junto a otros artistas, en la 47ª edición de los Premios Anuales de los Grammy; 2005) Stevie Wonder *"Across the Universe" (interpretada, junto a otros artistas, en la 47ª edición de los Premios Anuales de los Grammy; 2005) *"We Can Work It Out" Roy Wood * "Lovely Rita", "Polythene Pam" (interpretadas en la película de 1976 All This and World War II) The Wu-Tang Clan (con Erykah Badu, John Frusciante, and Dhani Harrison) Zakk Wylde Robin Williams *"Come Together" (del álbum recopilatorio de versiones de los Beatles producido por George Martin In My Life ''; 1998) Y Yes Every little thing Z The Zutons *"Good Morning Good Morning" (grabada en la BBC Radio 2 con ocasión del 40º aniversario del álbum ''Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band; 2007) Referencias Categoría:The Beatles